Storm (Starflight897)
Storm is my entry for the Disabled Contest! Do not steal! __TOC__ Description Storm has royal blue scales and a lighter gray-tinged underbelly. His lights are gray-blue, similar to storm clouds, and his eyes are the same stormy gray. If you look closely at his eyes, there are small gold flecks in them. His spikes are dark blue and the webbing is pale blue, matching his wing. His other wing is mangled and broken, leaving him unable to fly. The membrane has huge tears in it, looking like a massive claw tore through it. The “fingers” are bent and broken, pulling away from the membrane and causing more rips. Personality Storm is protective of those he cares about, sacrificing himself for them. He kept throwing himself in harms way until the day it cost him his wing. Now that he can no longer fly, he hides his jealousy, stuck on the ground while the others soar. He has to keep moving or working, otherwise his thoughts slide back to flight and the incident, leaving him a nervous, pessimistic wreck. He also tries to stay optimistic, one of the reasons he went to Jade Academy was in hope that he could find a animus to help him fly. History After Turtle sent the spell to get rid of Albatross, the ghost left. The problem? The spell wasn't specific enough. The ghost traveled to a nearby island where Storm and his sister, Shell, were playing. The ghost followed his enchantment and started dive-bombing them with claws outstretched. He was aiming for Shell when Storm dove in the way. The ghost, more solid than Storm realized, slammed into his wing, disappearing as he hit. Darkness swirled around Storm as pain clawed it's way through his wing. The agony made him screech as the darkness claimed him. Storm woke to Shell shaking him and pleading for him to wake up. His wing felt like it was on fire. He braved a look at it and screamed. The membrane hung in tatters and the bones were warped. Some of the bones were clearly shattered. He knew he wouldn't fly again and the thought made him dizzy. With tears in his eyes, he told Shell to go get their parents and he dropped his head into his talons, staying there until sleep came. He woke up in the healer's cave with his wing neatly wrapped and bound to his side. He could see flashes of light from the front of the cave, where the healer talked to his parents. He eased himself out of the cozy seaweed bed and swam over. His parents noticed him and broke off before darting towards him to hug him. His mother pushed him back to examine him. When she was satisfied that he was as okay as he could be, other than his wing, she flashed a message. The reason we were in the palace was because we were enrolling you in Jade Academy. You got in and start next week. We weren't sure you would want to go now. If you want to cancel, that's fine. Storm thought about it for a second. He had been asking for moons if he could go. He knew there were animi there, they might be able to help him. He nodded uncertainly. I'll go, he flashed. Storm sat in the corner watching the other dragonets talk and run and... fly. He glanced at his broken wing, wishing more than ever that he could fly. Shaking his head, he looked down at his welcome scroll. Apparently he was in the new Sapphire Winglet. He wandered down one of the halls, hoping it was the right one. A sapphire hanging from the ceiling confirmed his path. He kept going until a side cave appeared on his left. Inside was a seaweed nest, a stone ledge with what looked like polar bear fur, a seperate stone ledge with a bit of moss, and a camel fur nest. He curled up on the seaweed and waited, dreading the moment when the new dragons would appear. A bright orange head poked around the corner and scanned the room. When he saw Storm he waved. Storm knew it was coming, that moment when they... The SkyWing's eyes widened for a second when he noticed Storm's mangled wing. Storm flinched at the look and the SkyWing quickly recovered his composure. "Hi, I'm Pyre! You must be Storm!" The SkyWing settled onto the mossy ledge. "Coyote and Frost should be coming soon." When a IceWing's friendly face appeared in the doorway and looked at Storm without even a hint of surprise, Storm wondered if he could actually be happy here. Coyote, the SandWing, appeared behind Frost and scanned the room. He stared at Storm’s wing for a moment until Pyre and Frost noticed and Pyre waved his wing in front of Coyote’s face. “If there’s something bothering you, you can leave,” Pyre growled, his tone making it clear there better not be a problem. “Okay, tell me if I’m being rude. I’m sure we’re all wondering what happened, will you tell us?” “You’re fine,” Storm replied. "Knew this was coming..." “As far as what happened?” Storm launched into a story. His wingmates were a great audience. They oohed and aahed in all the right places. Their expressions were perfect when Storm described the silver ghost, and even when he paused for a second to choke down the memories, they sat there attentively. "Maybe this won’t be so bad." When he finished, he sank into his seaweed nest. His wingmates sat in stunned silence for a moment. “That is a great story,” Pyre broke the silence. “What is?” A MudWing asked, poking her head around the doorway. Pyre launched into the story as the other three in their Winglet came in and sat down. They listened to him with wide eyes as Storm burrowed further into the seaweed. He let a small smile grow on his face. "Maybe this will work." Quotes “No. You don’t understand! No one understands!” ~Storm, yelling at his parents in a moment of rage soon after the incident. “Put your eyes back in your head.” ~Storm, snapping at dragonets staring at his wing. “I’d do it again, Shell. You know I would.” ~Storm about the incident. “Come on. Please? Let me fly. It’s all I want.” ~Storm, begging the sky, his wing, or some other force. Relationships Ask to be added! Reef and Wave: Storm loves his parents, even if they fuss too much. Shell: Storm loves his sister and would sacrifice his wing over and over to save her. The Sapphire Winglet Pyre: Pyre is the SkyWing in Storm’s Winglet. Pyre is Storm’s best friend and the first member of his winglet that Storm met. He also is the first to defend Storm, Frost right after. Frost: Since Frost was a IceWing, Storm expected him to be strict and uptight. Instead, he got a laughing, joking friend. Frost is always one of the first to defend Storm from staring eyes or whispered insults. Fern: Storm doesn’t get to talk to Fern much as she is usually around Starwalker. Starwalker and Fern knew each other before coming to JMA so they typically stay together. Snake: Snake is the last of her sibs, she was in a small group and they died in a fight with some rogue NightWings. Her and Storm share a fear of Starwalker and they bonded over that. Coyote: Coyote is a nervous ball of energy and he seems very wary of Storm. Storm doesn’t really know what to think of him. Starwalker: Storm is wary of Starwalker’s powers. As a once-moonborn, Starwalker can see the future. Storm tries to stay out of her way, however this is difficult as she is the NightWing in his winglet. Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Starflight897)